smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slavery
Slavery is a societal employment system in which a group of people (of a certain socio-economic status, ethnicity, or whatever) is subject to serving another group of people at the cost of their own personal freedom. Slaves would have no rights of their own and would be subject to whatever disciplinary actions their masters would deem suitable to enforce. One particular case of slavery is the system that took place in the early period of the United States of America's history. A majority of slaves were of African descent, and the Anglo-Saxon people considered slaves to be inferior and compared them to animals, and treated them like as such. Many of these slaves were 5% of what was Africa in the 1600's. They were legal to have in the United States, but were banned in Great Britain in 1772. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, the Smurfs deal with slavery as it pertains to both their own race and that of other races like themselves being subject to it. In the comic book story "Can't Smurf Progress", the Smurfs treated Handy's robot servants like machines, and when King Trash gained sentience, he reprogrammed most of the servants to serve him and in turn treated the Smurfs like slaves. In "The Smurf Menace", the Gray Smurfs upon capturing their normal counterparts subjected them to being treated as slaves, keeping them prisoner inside a sealed perimeter during resting periods. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Slavery is a problem in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series that the Smurfs deal with in regard to other races. In particular, the Pussywillow Pixies are being hunted down by the Wartmongers so that they would serve as slaves in their captor's slime mills. Glovey Story Glovey first saw slaves on his way to the United States. He saw one particular man being beaten with a whip on his back which he goes to defend. He later meets the President and was surprised that he was a slave owner who housed many slaves as well. However, George Washington never beat them or discrimnated them. He treated them fair, yet Glovey still felt disgusted about the idea since he remembered The King of England had outlawed slavery and he recalled once being a slave at a point in his life when he was human. Many of the slaves came to aid their master on his way to Europe and to help Glovey and the other armies of the other nations fight off the vampire epidemic. In the end, no reward was given to them as they remained Slaves and worked without payment leaving themselves in a terrible fate. Aeon of the Champion When the goddess Auril was summoned to Ikljord by her eldritch servants, her corrupting essence spread across the land, enveloping everything in dark ice and destroying vegetation, while perpetrating terrible blizzards that broke the will of the native races to live. She then enslaved them for the next 5,000 years, forcing them to build great monuments of ice to her glory. Hauvon Expanded Universe Slavery exists throughout the Hauvon Expanded universe in two main forms * forced, unpaid labor from "free" people - this is (theoretically) temporary slavery. Sir Gerlach utilized this form of labor to build his castle. They are mostly from the peasant or commoner classes. * prisoners of war and/or victims of raids - these are life-long slaves whose children will also be considered slaves. Princess Ermentrude was such a slave before being freed by her husband. These slaves seem to have been separated by rank; slave raiders made both "fancy" and unadorned slave collars for both highborn and common slaves, though both were little more than hinged iron shackles. Slavery has existed among humans for thousands of years, but it has been outlawed in both Hauvon and in King Gerard's kingdom because of its inhumane nature. However, it thrives elsewhere, and slave markets exist in major trading cities such as Dublin, Byzantium, and Novgorod. It is possible for a slave to become free through their own means. They may be voluntarily freed by their masters for various reasons. In Hauvon, a slave can buy his or her freedom based on their most recent purchase price. A Smurf was freed in this way in the Cartoon episode/comics story The Cursed Country. Smurfs see slavery as a primary reason not to trust creatures such as humans. After all, if they will buy and sell their own kind for profit, how can they have any mercy or concern for creatures like them? Category:Open to Community Category:Cultural issues Category:Mature topics